Soft and Wet
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: He found her beneath the waterfall on one winter's morning. The wetness trailing down her voluptuous figure and making her fair skin glisten under the sunlight. A seductive smile on her face and her eyes staring deep into him. Beckoning him...


**This is not the lemon you all were expecting from me, but this is the one you get. You can even consider this a sequel to "Wake up, Link!" but you can still read this without any knowledge of my previous story. I write smut people not game of thrones. Either way leave a review, because you can't.**

 **WARNING: Contains Graphic Sexual Content. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, nintendo and I make no money from the production of this story.**

* * *

The weather was cold in the early days of winter, the air was freezing and the ground was cool to touch. Yet Link could only feel heat resonating through his whole body, even as he stood naked at the shore. How could he not, after all in front of was the image of a goddess,-his godless- basking in the warmth and wetness of the water that drizzled down over her.

The constant stream of moisture trailing down her perfect unclothed body and caressing her fair skin to glisten and flush. Her long golden hair left unkempt and flowing down her back with the exception of the two locks at either side of her face. Her white gown was discarded on the grassy shore yet the blue ornaments on her blond tresses and wrists still remained.

Her eyes closed and a blissful smile adoring her melodic voice humming soft and pleasant as she bathed, unaware of his presence. No matter many times he had seen her like this, it all left him awed at her beauty. Indeed this was his goddess, his lover, his Zelda and he was grateful that she was his wife too.

He knew he could have never see her like this back in skyloft even after their marriage. After all the small bathrooms in the overcrowded city was nothing compared to their private little hot spring. Which the couple had found near their home and have been sharing since then. It was near their home that they build together on the surface. Filled with steaming hot water from a small waterfall that came down from the mountains, forming this little paradise where they experienced many moments of passionate love.

Just as they were about to once more...

Suddenly she turned and immediately caught sight of her husband, standing on the edge of the spring. The surprised expression on her face only lasted split second before turning into a seductive smirk. Raising her hand, she beckoned him forward with her fingers. While slowly walking back until she was behind the waterfall, offering him to take her in the most intimate of ways.

How could could he deny it? as he calmly, almost casually stepped down int the water, making his way towards her. His strode towards her,l rather leisurely, Enjoying the warmth that reached up to waist level with his every movement causing ripples to resonate throughout the pool. Despite his rather slow pace, Link had already reached his destination a he stood in front of the waterfall.

Taking a deep breath, he entered and immediately felt the rushing water envelope his body. Only a couple of seconds later two dainty arms wrap themselves around his chest, right below his armpits. His own reached out to grip her hips as he leaned in pressing his lips against her, kissing his beautiful wife. Before long their tongues mingled together, rubbing and twirling in harmony.

From there the couple were making out, the waterfall drizzled down on them like heavy rain during a storm. Its wetness and warmth only kindling the fires of passion between them. Zelda moaned into his mouth feeling something hard poking against her crotch, undeniably her lover's hardened manhood. Her arms travel upward to lock themselves around his neck and deepening their kiss.

It was the perfect combination of chaos and harmony that made these long, drawn out kisses all the better. How they their tongue were roiling and rubbing against reach other in perfect synchronization among the the soft moans and sighs. Yet it was becoming harder to breath by the second and the couple had been forced to pulled away from one another at last.

Now he could see Zelda panting lightly, her eyes in staring right at him with a lustful haze combined with a playful mirth. She only took a couple of seconds to catch he breath beforeh er hands sliding down his neck and placed over his chest as her lips curved into a mischievous smile. Then without any warning she pushed him forward causing him to stumbled back a little and creating a little bit of distance between them.

The wide-eyed surprised expression on his face amused her, so much so that she even let out a short coquettish giggle. But before he could asking any question, the young woman turned around so her backside was facing towards him, bending forth a little bit to present him a good view of her fine ass. Her head turned to look back at him, shaking her hips slightly as an open invitation.

He immediately understood what she wanted as his cheeks became a darker shade of red, yet he smiled back at her and took his place behind her. His hands grasped her slender waist as he positioned his hardened manhood at her vaginal entrance, their bodies pushing together in the process. Her nether lips were drooling as he prodded the head of his hard cock against it, moaning her whimper in anticipation.

Seeing no point in wasting any more time, he pushed his member into her moist pussy. Entering her slowly and deliberately, yet making her gasp in pleasure as Zelda braced herself against the rocky walls of the waterfall, as she could feel more and more of his solid shaft stretching her cunt walls. Until he was finally balls deep inside. He took a few seconds to let their bodies adjust, before beginning to pound his member into her tight snatch.

His moments were at first slow, yet gradually building up speed as he was driving his hard cock into her vaginal passage while his hands were caressing her hips up and down. His lover moaned and sighed as he kept it up, the only other sound was the sound of water splashing in unison to their love making and the soft thuds of his crotch smacking against her buttocks with each thrust.

Before long she began to push back against him, closely following his pace and rhythm as he continued to pump his dick in and out of her tight cunt. He leaned his head down as his lips lowered towards her the side of her nape and she pressed gentle kisses on her flushed skin. She only tilted her head to the opposite angle to give him better access, encouraging him to go on.

He gladly obliged as his pace steadily increased, his hard thrusts making her boobs bounce as she rocked her hips back against him. One of his hands left her waist and traveled upward ad only a second later began to caress and fondle her bare breast. Finger rubbing and pinching her erect nipples, making her moans in complete ecstasy as her hands gripped the stone walls of the waterfall harder.

Zelda closed her eyes and took in everything he was doing to her. How his lips peppered her neck with soft pecks and nips. Her back pressed against his chest, as he continued to knead her tits, which jiggled as he kept on slam his erection into her moist snatch. Her beloved was moving faster, ravaging her more and more as their coupling intensified.

The goddess incarnate withered in the arms of her hero. Her loud mewls of euphoria a could be heard through the sounds of the rushing water that cascaded over them as they made love. He took in her heady scent, as he trailed kisses down the side of her throat. Her nether lips drooled and tightened around his hard cock as he continued to ram it in and out of her.

At this pint Link had renounced any prospect of restraint he might have had earlier. Driving his solid shaft into her tight cunt with reckless abandon, making her cry out his name as he ravished her so insatiably. Feeling the soft smoothness of her fair skin as he fondled her bouncing breast, his other hand now let go of her hips only to slap her fine ass while the supple mounds of flesh bounced against his loins.

She didn't seem to mind the gesture as lewd as it was, still enthusiastically bucking back against him as he continued to thrust his member into her wet pussy. His lips now leaving pecks and nibbles on her shoulder, while their bodies remained pressed together. He could feel the pressure in his groins, along with how her vaginal passage was tightening more and more around.

Thus he decided to redouble his efforts, now thrusting his erection in and out of her wet snatch as fast as he could. Hearing her scream and moan as her body jerked back and forth from the erratic movements. He still kept pressing kisses on her shoulder, grazing her silken skin with his teeth. While his hand was busy groping her jiggling breast and keeping her in place as he ravaged her.

Link would always savor these last few minutes of indulgence before their climax would arrived, yet he was driven bu desire to end this as quickly as possible. Well the hero got his wish when his lover threw her head back letting out one last fierce shriek of pleasure as her vaginal passage clamped around his member, almost impossibly tight to coax out his orgasm.

He followed her lead soon enough, groaning against her shoulder while his hand squeezed her breast and the other gripping her hips hips a he spilled his seed deep inside her. She moaned feeling his hot cum rushing to her contracting cunt as it wring out every last drop from his pulsating cock. The sensation of his warmth flowing inside her body only increasing the immense rapture she felt.

But as much as she would have loved for this to continue, it wasn't long before the last drops of his sperm mad its way inside her and their climaxes came to a simultaneous end. Zelda could feel her knees weaken a tremble after the extreme stimulation her body went through, almost going numb in the process. Panting heavily and her hands bracing against the rocky wall in an effort to hold herself up.

Link was faring better as he leaned against her and she could feel his breathing against her neck. The hero still had his hard cock buried deep inside her, meaning that he was not fully satisfied yet. That was indeed the case and Link knew from experience that it would only take a short respite under the waterfall before the two of them will be ready for more.

So gathering all this strength he grasped her hips once more and began pulling his erection out of her cum filled cunt. She whimpered and mewled, her vaginal passage made more sensitive from their shared orgasm, yet only for a second before he was done. He leaned back away from her so their bodies were no longer touching, his hands were gripping her waist tighter.

She knew what was coming and he forcefully turned her around so that she was once again facing him. Her lips once again curved into a loving smiled as she looked up into his eyes, he returned it of course as he closed in on her. The hero knew all to well what his goddess wanted, as she playfully nuzzled his nose against hers, drawing soft giggles from her as she returned this show of affection.

He didn't bother wasting time after that however, his hands pulling her nearer until their bodies were once more pressed together. Her breasts pressed against his chiseled chest, as he leaned down to capture her lips in another passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and returned it whole heartily, any exhaustion from their previous session of love making completely forgotten from the mingling of their tongues.

She moaned into his mouth as he pushed her forward to pin her back against the rocky wall behind her, deepening their passionate kiss even further. Their hot, wet bodies were pressed together, his hard muscle against her silken skin and his erect manhood making hard contact on her loins. His hands then shifted down to cup her supple ass, squeezing it to make her gasp sharply as he gently lifted her up.

Zelda acted accordingly wrapping her legs around his waist to steady herself when took her into his arms, her moans increasing in volume from the sensation of his hard cock pressing against the dripping slit between her shapely legs. It was the only warning she got before he entered her, gradually inserting his solid shaft into her drooling nether lips.

His beloved cried out in pleasure as he did so, her vaginal walls tightening around his member and pulling deeper into her moist cunt. Link groaned in response as he penetrated her with more and more inchs of his hard cock while their tongues still danced together. That was until he was completely sheathed inside her and the couple finally parted from their long lip-lock.

Her face was flushed from arousal when he propped himself back and gazed deep into her eyes. Zelda couldn't help but lose herself in his deep blue orbs for the next few moments,clinging to him tightly as the warm waterfall still rained down on them. That was until he flashed her a coy smile, closing the distance between them once again as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips

In response she moaned yet again, as he pulled half of his member out, only to thrust it back into her tight snatch. He kept it up now driving his meaty shaft in and out of her as she rocked her hips against him in tandem. Pulling away from her tender lips, he leaned in to the crook of her neck. Peppering her silken skin with soft pecks and nibble.

By now the pair move in a synchronized rhythm as they made love beneath the waterfall. Even through the rush of water flowing around him and trailing down their conjoined bodies, he could still hear her moans amidst the sounds of the roiling stream. He still made sure to keep his grip on her body as steady as possible, fondling her fine ass as he did so.

All she could do in response was lightly writhe against him as he pinned her against the wall while rocking back against his hips as he was pumping his stiff shaft in and out of her moist pussy. The goddess incarnate was trapped between a rock and a hard place that was her beloved husband's muscled form as he continued to ravish her lovingly as his lips trailed soft kisses and nips down her neck.

Breathing in deeply He took in her sweet scent as he continued to indulge himself with her soft, wet body. At this point his movements had gained speed as he was ramming his hardened member into her constricting cunt and she pushed back against him in time. He could feel her soft breasts and erect nipples rubbing against his chest, as she rocked up and down in his embrace.

By now he was repeatedly slamming his erection up into her constricting cunt. Only moving faster and faster, as she cried out her pleasure in loud sighs and heated gasps. His teeth grazed her velvety skin and lips pressed soft kisses on her throat while he continued to ravage her. Their love making become more frenzied and rough, trapping her against the rocky wall behind as he took her ruthlessly.

Not that she minded of course, if anything Zelda was thoroughly enjoying what her husband was doing to her. Enthusiastically rolling her hips up and down, following in his rhythm as her insides contracted around him more and his member began to throb within her drooling snatch. His breath ragged and heavily as he trailed soft pecks and nibbles up her throat, before capturing her sweet lips .

Her moans became muffled as their tongues danced in passionate writhing. She held on to him for dear life, as her grip tight and finger involuntary clawed his chiseled back. Waves of absolute ecstasy and dissonance wracked her with full force. Relishing every pleasurable moment as if it was her last, yet yearning desperately for her release as she cried out into their heated kiss.

It went on and on as he continued to pound his pulsating shaft into her constricting cunt as fast as he possibly could. His squeezing her ass rather roughly and left red marks on her plump buttocks. Her tongue mingled with his, roiling and twirling in sync with him as their lovemaking approached its climax. Hand grasping on to him for dear life as he was thrusting his quivering cock into her at full force.

The orgasmic finale was only seconds away and indeed it only took that much time, before her felt her vaginal clench around him tightly as she moaned loudly into their passionate kiss. In that moment he felt as if this absolute rapture would threaten to consume him, giving into it as his quivering cock finally unleashed its hot load into her moist, tightening pussy.

The sensation of his warmth flowing into her body was the focal point of her climax. Eyes rolling to the back of her head as she gently rocked against his hips to draw out more of his cum. She shuddered in delight, almost going limp in his arms as her orgasm subsisted. It must taken him all his strength to keep holding her up like this, even as he was filling her with his seed and feverishly kissing her.

Then Link pulled away from her lips, panting heavily and knees trembling from the immense strain he was putting on himself. Yet he was also feel slightly rejuvenated from the water that was still raining down on both of them, even if it mad breathing slight more difficult. His lover fared similar he assumed, even through the loud roaring of the waterfall he could hear her labored gasps and sighs.

He was feeling beyond tired at this point, a feeling that was all to common for him a couple of years ago. Yet he was all too content and as happy as he could ever possible. He also knew in his his that she felt the same, he leaned forth to press his forehead against hers as both of them smiled.

And in that moment Link was sure that everything was just as it was all meant to be


End file.
